


A Place Of Our Own

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [40]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma and Killian decide that it's time to find their own home when Killian accidentally jumped in the shower with Snow thinking that Emma was in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place Of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it might be a little awkward with Snow, but when I was writing it, I decided to change up who Killian was in the shower with, just to make it a tad bit more interesting.

“I’m sorry, Emma!” Killian said for the thousandth time since the incident had happened. Emma looked up from the classified section in which she was looking at apartments in.

It had been a few months since they returned from the Enchanted Forest, and Killian had been staying with her in her parents apartment, along with her son, and her brother. It had been cramped, but for the most part they were making do.

Everything was working out as well as could be, until that morning. When her boyfriend woke up and found that she wasn’t in bed, and heard the shower running, he had the great idea of joining her in it. Little did he know that it wasn’t her in the shower, as she was downstairs, bottle feeding her little brother while her mother slept and her father was in the shower.

When she heard the scream, she ran upstairs, to see her boyfriend nakedly standing in the shower, beside her father, who was covered only by a towel. David had been furious, as he realised just who Killian had been hoping to find in the shower.

Emma hadn’t been sure about whether she should laugh or cry. The situation was so weird, and part of her wanted to just close the door and walk out, pretending she hadn’t seen a thing. But she realised one thing, they needed to find a new apartment.

“I know you are, Killian,” Emma said with a smile. “But you must admit it is time I finally moved out. It’s getting far too cramped in here, and if I do, they can turn my room into a nursery and Henry’s old room into a guest room. It would definitely save them some space. It just feels a bit surreal, doesn’t it? I never thought I would have the opportunity to move out of my parent’s home.”

“I should go then,” Killian said. His face had a bit of a rough expression as he stood up to leave.

“Where are you going?” Emma asked confused. “I was hoping you would help me look.”

“I was going to go ask Granny if I could get my old room back,” her boyfriend said gruffly.

“Why?” Emma asked, a hint of fear creeping into her voice. Was he planning on leaving her?

“Because clearly you haven’t considered what would happen to me in your plans!” Killian snapped. “If you move out of your parents’ house, then what do I do? Clearly I can’t stay here without you. I’m sorry I stepped in when your father was in the shower, but I didn’t think you would end everything so suddenly.”

A few tears slipped down her face. She stood up and cupped his face, “I’m sorry, I thought you understood what I was saying. Killian, when I said it was time for me to move out, I meant that I want to get a place somewhere, with _you_. I want us to have our own home. I want us to be able to build a life together, with each other, and be a family. I didn’t mean that I wanted to end our relationship. You’ve been so amazing, and I never want it to end between us. You’re one of the best things that have ever happened to me; how could I ever want that to end?”

His eyes widened when he realised what she had meant, and he immediately had regret written across his face, “Emma, I’m so sorry,” he said, as he wrapped his arms around her. “I jumped to conclusions. I should have known better. I would love to get a place with you, if you still want me.”

She pulled him in for a deep kiss, hoping it would give him her answer, and he relaxed in her arms.

~ ES & KJ ~

Emma sighed as they walked into the apartment that they were going to view next. She, Killian, and Henry had already been to several that day, and none of them were working out. There was something wrong with each of them; the rooms are too small, the neighbours seem really mean, the place is too far away from town, it _smells_ funny. She had told them both in the car that this was the last one they were viewing for the day, and if they hated it, they would just have to keep looking tomorrow.

Henry had been ecstatic the moment he saw the location of the apartment. It was closer to the edge of the town, but by the docks, and he said he loved the smell of the water, causing Killian to ‘Aye’ in agreement. Her son bounced up all the stairs to the fourth floor, unwilling to take the elevator, and stopped once they reached apartment 426.

She opened the door, and was immediately stunned by the spacious living room area. The room had a few nice leather couches already set up and there was a large television against the wall. In the left side of the room was a big kitchen, with dark cherry cabinets, and marble counters.

“Can I go see the bedrooms?” Henry asked eagerly. When Emma nodded, he took off towards the one he presumed to be his, leaving Emma and Killian to check out the master bedroom, something they knew the location of due to the blueprints they had seen in the car.

Killian walked into the room first, and stopped immediately, causing Emma to bump straight into him.

“Why did you do that?” Emma asked. She looked over his shoulder, and saw that the room was rather large in size. There was a huge walk in closet, with the door to it currently open, and the bed was king sized. But those weren’t the things that caught his attention. Right beside the bed was a window facing out over the docks. She could tell he liked the idea of being close by the water.

“Do you like it?” Emma asked him carefully, wondering what he would think. He had assured her on several occasions that he never regretted giving up his ship, but she often wondered if he missed his life at sea. He had three hundred years’ worth of adventures, and now he was a domestic pirate. It couldn’t be an easy transition.

“I think it’s wonderful, Love,” Killian said with a smile. “I could see us living here together, and having a few children running around.”

“A few children?” Emma asked with a laugh. “Last I checked, we only had Henry.”

“What do you think the bed is for, Lass?” he asked her wolfishly.

She grinned, about to retort, when her son ran into the room. “Mom, can we get the place? Please, Killian? It’s absolutely wonderful here. My room’s so large!”

Emma smiled, as she slipped her hand through Killian’s.

“I think it’s a beautiful place, and Killian likes it too. I’ll talk to Rumplestiltskin in the morning about signing a lease, and we can move in after that. How does that sound?” Emma asked.

“I think we should celebrate with ice cream!” Henry said enthusiastically.

“After dinner,” Killian said with a smile. “Shall we go tell your parents that we found a new place? So that way they won’t have to worry about anymore _incidents_ , to say in the least.”

Emma placed her free arm around Henry as the family walked out of the apartment. She loved her parents, but she was excited to have a place of her own with the two men by her sid


End file.
